


Mala Suledin Nadas

by timewornButterfly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, Gen, Kid!Inquisitor, Mage!Inquisitor, the fate of the world is now on a kids shoulders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewornButterfly/pseuds/timewornButterfly
Summary: (For reference the title roughly translates to Now You Must Endure)What the Inquisitor had ended up being a young child instead of an adult?Namara Lavellan went to the Conclave in hopes of a small adventure with her Mamae, but ended up getting so much more than she bargained for.And now the fate the world rests upon her shoulders.





	1. The Conclave

Everyone was turning and bumping heads trying to make their way into the Conclave. Many heads turn in the direction of Namara Lavellan. The young child bounces up the stairs, long red hair flowing behind her. She wore a wide smile on her face.Finally, after weeks of traveling, they’re finally here!  
Namara was overcome with excitement to meet different types of people. In her clan, Namara was only exposed to what her Keeper and Mamae wanted her to see. That and whatever she could learn on her own. Whenever they needed to travel through a town or city, Namara was always listening for the stories people were sharing. Her favorites were always the ones told when the sun had set and drinks were being passed around. Something about that time made people seemingly more open with what they had to say. They told of battles among darkspawn, thieves and whatever evils they could think of. Her Mamae would always try pulling her away from gruesome tales but she would always find her way back.  
While she was supposed to be with Mamae on strictly business, Namara knew this was the perfect opportunity for new stories.  
“Namara, you mustn’t bounce up the stairs.” Her mother chided. “Remember, this is formal, not a walk through the woods.”  
The girl sighed and fell back into place at her Mamae’s side and continued a much slower ascent up the staircase. As they continued up the staircase, she noticed a few people throwing nasty looks in their direction. And Namara could’ve swore she heard a man whisper, “Who let those in here?”  
Namara kept her head down, her happiness deflating like a balloon. She hated being treated different. She couldn’t stand the weird stares and the quiet comments.  
Her mother kept a steady face as the reached the top of the stairs. Namara stood wide eyed in front of the shem’s temple. The Temple Of Sacred Ashes. The Temple held the ashes of the Maker’s wife, the shem’s God. The Hero of Ferelden had been the one to discover it. And later the Divine had it restored for those coming to see the ashes. Namara was both fascinated and confused as to why people would travel so far to see some ashes of a dead lady.  
However, Namara would say that the building matched the expectations a wife of a God would have. High towers rose from the mountain tops, looking down over the courtyard which had stone statues standing amongst the tiny people scurrying around. The wooden doors were opened wide, guards standing watch, standing ready. According to Namara’s mother, the templars and mages had come to sort out their issues with one another. It’s why they had come to the Conclave. They needed to be sure they would not be affected. Namara was doing her best follow.  
Her mamae’s hand rest upon her shoulder. “How about we find a place to rest, and then I find you something to eat?”  
Namara nodded in agreement. As they walked through the camp, she saw many mages and templars scurrying about all seemingly looking for something. Soldiers made their rounds to make sure no fights would break out. None of them seemed to pay any attention to Namara except for one blond man with a thin scar on his lip who smiled at her. Namara wondered what his story was.  
Once Namara and her mother had found a place to settle, she practically collapsed on to the ground. She heard her mother laugh softly.  
“You rest up, Da’len. I will go see what food I can find.” Her mother’s face turned serious. “Do not leave this tent unless it is absolutely necessary, understand?”  
Namara nodded quickly. She had developed very poor habits of running off to go exploring. She was always searching for an adventure. Instead she usually found trouble. Or maybe trouble found her. She wasn’t sure. Every time one of her adventures brought trouble back, she would end up in huge trouble with her mother. Namara understood that her mamae was just worried for her safety. Namara was always upset when her mamae come back with a wound from hunting because she was worried just like her mamae was with her.  
Her mother turned and walked back out into the crowd of people. Namara did her best to stay in the tent. Really, she did. But it was just so boring. Namara could hear all the excitement happening on the outside and her curiosity got the best of her. Which lead her into the best and worst story she would ever find herself in.  
She walked back through the sea of tents and to the front of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Inside would be the people who tried to find peace between Templars and Mages. And Namara walked in.  
She wandered for a bit hoping to find something to take her interest, but instead she found a series of empty hallways.  
A cold breeze brushed back her red hair. She wondered if that meant she was close to the way back out. Mamae had to be heading back by now.  
Namara could remember hearing a voice saying something. But what? What had happened? Namara remembered waking up in a dark place, green mist consuming her. All she could see, high up on a mountain, a bright woman stood, a door behind her. And she ran. As fast as she could. Even faster when she heard the spiders coming for her. Namara climbed quickly to the top and her fingers were nearly touching the glowing woman’s…  
And then a blinding white light.


	2. A Key Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namara has found herself tied up in a load of trouble with people she's never met before and in an unfamiliar place. With her mother no where in sight, Namara agrees to go on an adventure from her stories in hopes of seeing her again.

When Namara opened her eyes, all she felt was cold. There was a pain in her head, like someone had hit her with a huge stick for the second time. But when she tried to reach up to her head, she noticed her hands were shackled together.  
Panic surged through her body. Why was she here? And where was mamae? Her breath came in short gasps. She glanced around frantically, holding on to a small shred of hope her mother was around. However, she was met with darkness and two soldiers standing guard by the door, their swords pointing in her direction  
“Oh, gods.” Her voice was hoarse. “Please, I want to see my mamae!” That was when the green light manifested in her hand. She gasped both from pain and fear. This had never happened before. She tried shaking her hand is if it would cause the bright green to fall from her skin.  
The sound of the door opening made her freeze. Her attention was drawn to the two figures who had entered the room. The first was dressed in full armor, with a sword at her belt. She had a very short black hair and a scar running down her cheek. And seemed furious. Namara swallowed nervously.  
The other wore a dark hood over her head, her face dark and seemingly deep in thought.  
Both of the shems circled the young girl. Namara felt like a wounded animal in the center of a pack of wolves. They wouldn’t hesitate to tear her apart. Namara’s heart was pounding as the black haired woman said aggressively in her ear, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Everyone except you.”  
The world stopped for a moment. That could not be right. Her mamae was there, at that meeting. She wasn’t dead. And, yet, if that were true, why were shems pointing swords at her and her body filling with despair?  
“You’re… you’re lying!” Namara accused, tears falling down her cheeks. “My mamae…. She isn’t dead! Where is she?”  
She glanced back to the other woman before taking Namara’s hand which was glowing again. “Explain this!” she demanded.  
Namara shook her head. “I…. I don’t… know. Please, I need to find my mamae. We came here together, and I wasn’t supposed to leave the tent!”  
“You’re lying!” The woman marched forward, but the lady with the hood stopped her before she could reach me.  
“We need her, Cassandra.” She said in a calm.  
Namara sniffled. “I don’t understand.”  
The woman with the hood bent down to Namara’s level, and gave her a look of sympathy. “Could you tell me how this happened? How it all began?”  
Namara stayed quiet. She didn’t know who these people were. They pointed very real swords at her and kept telling her things like her mamae being…  
“If there is anything you can tell me, I promise we can send people out there to search for your mother.”  
Namara’s eyes had a glimmer of hope. “Really?”  
The woman nodded.  
Deal. Namara wanted nothing more than to leave this dark place with her Mamae and go back to the clan. She vowed to herself right then that she would never sneak off for these adventures. Her mamae was right. They only landed her into trouble. And now she had found herself in the worst of them all.  
Namara closed her eyes. Her memories were blurry, like water being spilled on to paint. The last thing she could remember was walking through the Temple. And then she was somewhere else before ending up here. Wherever here was.  
“I… I remember running. Things were chasing me, and… a woman?”  
“A woman?” The woman asked, intrigued.  
Namara tried to remember a face. “She reached out to me…” She shook her head. The memories were gone. It felt more as though she had dreamed the whole event up. Then again, this entire day was beginning to feel more and more like a nightmare. More tears trickled down Namara’s face.  
The woman called Cassandra pulled the hooded lady to the side, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”  
Leliana turned without another word and left the room. Cassandra turned and removed the shackles that bound Namara's wrists. As she replaced them with rope, Namara asked quietly, “What did happen?”  
Cassandra helped her to her feet. Namara felt dizzy standing for what felt like the first in a long time.  
“It will be easier to show you.”  
Namara was lead out from the depths and up into a Chantry- a place where people come to worship the Maker. However, in times of hardship it is also a place to seek refuge, which is what it seemed to be used as today. Cassandra let her outside into the snow. Among the dark clouds in the sky, a green vortex of a sort had formed in the sky, and it seemed to be sucking in everything around in. Namara’s jaw fell open. What… what was this thing?  
“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra said, answering the unspoken question. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”  
“Demons are coming from that thing?” Namara asked in disbelief.  
“Yes. And it is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”  
Namara shook her head in disbelief. There was no way this was real. It cannot be real. “How… How does an explosion do that?”  
“We do not know. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”  
The Breach suddenly flared, at the same Namara’s hand crackled with electricity. Pain shot up her arm, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground. Namara clutched her green hand close to her, tears threatening to fall once more. Cassandra bent down in front of her.  
“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it’s killing you. It maybe the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”  
Namara stared at her. “Me? But… I’m just…” Namara paused at the word ‘kid’. She was a child, but she also happened to be everyone’s last hope at saving the world. “If I help, will I get to go home with my Mamae?”  
Cassandra hesitated for a moment before saying slowly, “We will allow you to return to your people.”  
Namara found she had no choice. She had to help these people so she could save her Mamae and her clan and then finally go home. And if she didn’t everyone, including herself, would… die. This was a heavy weight to put on an eleven year old’s shoulders.  
Namara nodded. “Okay. I’ll do whatever it takes. For my clan and my Mamae. Not for you.”  
Cassandra’s face showed a hint of relief as she pulled Namara off of the snowy ground. Cassandra guided the small girl through the village of Haven, where once again, Namara was met with disgusted looks from nearly everyone she walked by.  
“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” Cassandra informed her. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they’re dead.”  
Namara blinked tears from her eyes as the main gate opened. Not everyone on that mountain could be dead. Her mother was smart and resourceful. Like when there was a hole in the ceiling and her mother found a way to bunch leaves together to temporarily fix the hole until someone else could. And not only was her mother there, but plenty of other advanced mages and templars. She could not have died.  
“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did.” Cassandra continued. “Until the Breach is sealed.” When they were outside of Haven, Cassandra pulled out a dagger and turned to the girl. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” She sliced the ropes that bound Namara. “Come. It’s not far.”  
Namara wiggled her fingers, and followed Cassandra to… Namara had no idea where they were actually going.  
They passed soldiers who were preparing for what seemed to be an upcoming battle. One man ran by screaming, “Maker, it’s the end of the world!”  
The Breach flared again, as did Namara’s hand. She fell immediately, screaming out. Cassandra gently pulled her up again. “The pulses are coming faster now.”  
As they continued on, Cassandra explained the nature of the rifts and the demons coming from them. As they approached another bridge, Cassandra stopped and said, “Namara-”  
Cassandra was cut off by a meteor coming down and smacking right in the center of the bridge. Namara and Cassandra tumbled down the rumble and onto the icy lake that had been below. A second green meteor came from the sky and crashed into the lake. Out of the green light, a demon appeared.  
Cassandra ran forward, shield and sword in hand, and ordered, “Stay behind me!”  
Namara was definitely okay with following that order, except the green light was now forming in front of her. She jumped back, and nearly slipped to the ground. Her foot hit something behind her. She turned and saw a staff that had fallen to the ground.  
Okay, so we’re doing this, Namara thought.  
She picked it up and held it with two hands and turned back to the green puddle. In it’s place, a demon had appeared, much closer than she expected. Her first instinct was to hit the demon has hard as she could with her staff. Sparks flew in every direction as it came barreling toward the demon’s middle. This, unfortunately, had no effect on the demon, but it gave Namara a moment to recover her wits. She raised the heavy staff in the air, both hands gripping it tightly, and it the demon took hits before dissolving into a pile of rags.  
Namara carefully shuffled across the ice toward Cassandra as she shoved her blade through the demon, killing it instantly. She turned immediately to Namara, sword still raised.  
She yelped and dropped her staff to the ground. Cassandra’s eyes moved from her to where she was supposed to have stayed and finally to the rags on the ground. “You killed it?”  
Hesitantly, Namara nodded. Namara had only learned enough about fighting to keep herself alive if she ever needed it. Her mamae would take her out into the woods and teach her magic. Nothing to big, as Namara had only been 7 or 8 at the time, but small things. However, on her 11th birthday, her mamae began teaching her some bigger things. Namara was always hesitant as she wasn’t very interested in fighting or killing. She preferred to live in her own her head. Yet, her mamae pushed her toward it because there would come a day she would need it. Like today. Namara wondered if she would ever get to train like that, in the woods with Mamae, ever again.  
Cassandra sheathed her sword and picked the staff up off the ground. She sighed and handed it to the child. “You don’t need a staff, but you should have one. You seem capable of protecting yourself.”  
Namara took the staff, her eyes wide. Her mamae had barely just begun to trust her with a staff. “T-thanks.” Namara stuttered, shaken by the demon and the surprising amount of trust Cassandra was putting into her.  
“You are aware this is not a toy. You must only use it if you are being threatened by dem-”  
“I know, I’ve already gotten the whole speech.” Namara said with an eye roll.  
Cassandra slightly shook her head before continuing forward. Namara had some difficulty keeping up with her newly obtained staff weighing her down. They faced to more demons along the way, Namara successfully killing one, and also finding a small pouch of coins.  
She glanced upward, snow blowing in front of her face. She could make out something green making it’s way through the snow. Cassandra yelled something about it being able to attack from a distance, which Namara felt was entirely unfair. Why did there have to be more than one time of demon. As they kept making their way through the snow more and more demons seemed to fall from the Breach. Namara assumed it wouldn’t be long until the soldiers would be overrun by demons.  
Cassandra glanced back at the girl as they made their way up, “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”  
“Who’s fighting?” Namara asked.  
“You’ll see soon. We must help them!”  
Cassandra lead her into where soldiers were fighting against demons. In the center of it all was a small green portal. It was almost like a smaller version of the Breach. A rift.  
With so many people working against the demons, they were quickly defeated. Namara was glad as her arms were starting to tire from having to pick up the staff to fight.  
“Quickly!” A deep voice yelled, grabbing her hand. “Before more come through!” He held her green hand to the rift, and to her surprised it closed. She pulled it away and looked down at her and then up at the man. He was a taller elf, bald and carried a staff on his back. Namara found herself immediately curious about him.  
“What did you do?” She asked, amazed.  
“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He answered.  
“Me? How?”  
“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” He explained.  
Namara’s face held a confused look as she tried to catch up with what he was saying. “So I can use this to close rifts and stuff cause they’re related or something?”  
The elf raised an eyebrow. “Yes, in simpler terms.”  
“Meaning it could also the Breach itself.” Cassandra theorized.  
“Possibly.” He agreed before turning back to Namara. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”  
“Good to know!” Another voice said. Namara turned. A dwarf with a crossbow was standing off to the side, watching them discuss the rifts. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He looked at the child. “Uh, butt-deep, I mean.”  
He walked up to her, Namara being only a little taller than he was. “Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” At the last part, his eyes wandered over to Cassandra and he winked.  
She glared at him.  
However, Namara was intrigued. “You tell stories?”  
“Yup. You ever heard of Hard in Hightown or Tale of the Champion?” Varric asked her.  
She shook her head.  
“You’re probably too young for those anyway,” Varric decided.  
Namara smiled, “Well, it’s good to meet you, Varric.”  
“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” The elf commented behind her.  
“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Varric joked.  
“Absolutely not.” Cassandra stepped forward. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”  
“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Varric argued.  
Namara hoped Cassandra would agree. When this was over, she wanted to ask Varric more about his stories. She wouldn’t have to worry about getting into trouble over it either.  
“Ugh.” Cassandra commented and turned away. Varric took that as a sign of agreement.  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” The elf said. “I am pleased to see you still live.”  
Namara couldn’t see it at the time, but Solas seemed to have a partially guilty look.  
“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’” Varric commented.  
He’s the one who helped me?, Namara thought. Solas seemed to have a look of pride at Varric’s remark.  
“Thanks, but how do you know so much about it?”  
Namara had never heard of anything even remotely like this.  
“Like you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra remarked, a hint of disapproval in her voice.  
“Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra.” Solas pointed out. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage.” So, he wasn’t trained in the Circle, Namara thought. But, then where in the name of the Dread Wolf did he come from? He couldn’t be Dalish as he had no vallaslin. And the moment a city elf shows a hint of magic, they’re carted off. “I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”  
“So, what’ll you do when this is over?” Namara asked curiously.  
“One hopes that those in power will remembered who helped, and who did not.”  
Namara had been hoping the same thing.  
“Cassandra,” Solas began, turning to look at her, “you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. She may be a mage, but is also a child. I find it very difficult to imagine a child having this much power.”  
“Understood.” Cassandra replied with a nod. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”  
Solas and Cassandra moved forward as Varric gave her a sideways glance. He gestured to his crossbow and said, “Well, Bianca’s excited.”  
Namara kept moving forward, wondering what more she could’ve possibly gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised I got this here on time, I've been so busy with finals coming up this week! However with summer coming up I'll be able to keep this schedule so I hope yall keep coming around.


	3. A Child's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namara starts her adventures through the valley, and along the way meets the Chancellor. She makes a decision, unsure if it was right. All she wants is to find mamae.

Namara hopped over a broken wooden fence and continued following the trio down a narrow icy path toward the valley.   
Namara was hoping they would be able to reach the Temple quickly, but was quickly disappointed when she heard Solas call out, “Demons, ahead.”  
Varric smirked at Cassandra and said, “Are you glad you brought me now, Seeker?”  
Namara didn’t get Cassandra’s remark as she put all her attention into fighting the demon in front of her. Her arms grew heavy of waving the staff around. However, she noticed Solas elegantly twirling his staff, and taking down the enemies that had surrounded them. It was like he had been doing this for a thousand years.  
They continued across a frozen river, Namara picking up bits and pieces she noticed were laying on the ground. She tried her best not to think about how it would’ve gotten there.  
Solas looked down at the girl. “You are Dalish.”  
“Yup.” Namara said with a smile. “Dalish and proud.”  
“But clearly, you are away from the rest of your clan.”  
“Keeper Istimaethoriel sent my mamae and I to the Conclave to make sure templars and mages don’t affect the clan or somethin’. It’s our duty to protect the clan.”   
“I see.” Solas responded.  
“My turn to ask a question.” Namara continued. “You said you couldn’t imagine anyone having this type of power. So, why did I get it?”  
Solas seemed to become lost within himself for a moment before answering, “I do not know, da’len. I never imagined such a burden being handed to a child.”   
Namara was about to respond when another group of demons came forward. Cassandra took the lead, running forward with her sword and shield in hand while Varric climbed up a small hill for a better vantage point. The barrier Solas cast gleamed in the light of the Breach.   
Bolts came raining down from the sky, hitting the demon in front of the dwarf. Namara noticed Cassandra taking on two demons at once. She ran across the ice to get closer she heard the sound of shattering glass. The barriers had broken and the demon had clawed at Cassandra’s armor. Namara heard her grunt and looked around hoping one of the others had noticed. Unfortunately they had their own demons to deal with. It was up to her.   
Namara took one confident step forward and raised her staff in the air. Both the staff and her magic for once seemed to cooperate with her as a fireball went flying at the demon, killing it instantly.  
Namara smiled.   
Cassandra took out the other demon with ease and looked back at her. Namara swore the Seeker gave her a look of pride.   
They continued down the path when suddenly pain flared again in Namara’s hand. She fell to her knees and cried out. The dwarf put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Namara heard him curse. Solas took her hand and with one gesture the pain lessened.   
He helped her stand as a lone tear streaked down her dirty face.   
“You alright, kid?” Varric asked with a look of concern.   
She nodded weakly.   
“My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. We must hurry.” Solas informed them.  
“Understood.” Cassandra nodded, and continued leading the group further.  
The four approached another rift, soldiers fighting the demons as they came out.   
“They keep coming! Help us!” One yelled.   
Namara put as much strength as she could. Beyond the gate was the forward camp. Maybe there, she could rest for a moment before continuing to look for mamae. And, of course, sealing the Breach.   
When Namara had sealed the rift, the soldiers opened up the gate and let them enter the forward camp.  
“We’re clear for the moment. Well done.” Solas told her.   
“Kid, whatever that mark is, it’s useful.” Varric said.   
The soldiers in the forward camp held their weapons close, waiting for the battle to close in on them. Namara could see the hooded lady, Leliana arguing with some shem wearing an ugly chantry outfit.   
The man glared at Namara has they approached. “Ah, here they come.”  
Leliana walked up to them and momentarily looked relieved. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-”  
“I know who she is.” He snapped. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!”  
Namara took a nervous step back. “Ex-execution? But I- I haven’t done anything wrong!”   
“Silence! You know what you’ve done. You murdered Most Holy, and put that hole in the sky! You will pay for your crimes.” He moved forward, trying to grab her, but Solas pulled her back in the last moment.   
Cassandra glared at the Chancellor. “You are nothing but a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat! One that bullies children!”   
“And you are a thug, but a thug you supposedly serves the Chantry!” He retorted.   
“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana pointed out.   
“Justiana is dead!” He yelled. “We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!”  
Namara couldn’t believe this. There was a giant hole ripping the world apart and this shem wanted to argue about pointless things with the only people who were trying to put an end to all this. Namara was tired and just wanted to see her mamae again. She would believe her. She wanted to get this done and had worked hard just to walk down the path and this shem was being a complete-   
“Jerk.” She called him. Everyone looked at her, stunned. “You’re a jerk. The world is coming apart and instead of helping, you’re spending your time arguing! How about instead of trying to prove you’re better than us, you actually bother helping the people who are suffering around you!”   
Chancellor Roderick’s face turned red with anger. Or maybe embarrassment, Namara couldn’t tell.   
Before he could order any harm upon the girl, Cassandra stepped forward. “We can stop this before it’s too late.”   
The Chancellor shook his head. “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”  
“We must get into the Temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra argued.   
“But not the safest.” Leliana said. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”  
“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”  
“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”  
The Breach flared violently. Green energy from the mark shook Namara’s lower arm. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Varric and Solas pulled the girl back up to her feet. Cassandra glanced over her with concern and curiosity. “How do you think we should proceed?”   
Namara blinked. “You’re asking me?” She was confused. Not too long ago they were accusing her of opening the Breach and talking about her execution. Now they want her to lead the way? Not only that, but she was a child. The same child who was told she was too young to use a staff. Too young to go out on her own. Too young to do anything, and now she had to make this choice.  
“You are the one we must keep alive. And since we cannot decide on our own…”   
Namara shook her head. How was she supposed to know the right choice? If her mamae was here… What would Mamae do if this was her. Going with the soldiers would be safer, but there could be an entire squad still alive on that mountain. Just because they lost contact doesn’t mean they’re dead, right? Mamae would try her hardest to save them. Namara would do the same.   
She pointed to the mountain. “The mountain path. We don’t know if those people are dead. We might be able to help them.”  
Varric smiled up at her with a look of approval.  
“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra ordered.  
“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” The Chancellor sneered as they walked toward the gloomy mountain in the distance.   
Cassandra kept her forward, but Namara turned back and the took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him. When he shot her an angry look, she ran ahead of the group. It would suck to end up back in his reach again. 

The mountain path was falsely named in Namara’s opinion. It was a path to the mountain, and then a bunch of ladders. One false step and you would plummet straight down.   
Cassandra went up first, her short hair being tugged by the wind.   
Varric made sure Bianca was strapped tightly around him before following her up.  
Namara looked nervously at the ladder rungs.  
“Do not worry, da’len.” Solas said behind her. “I will not let you fall.”   
Namara turned. Something in Solas’s face had changed, the guilt seemed to be returning. She decided now wouldn’t be the time to bring it up. Instead, she said, “Promise?”  
“Yes, I promise.”  
Namara took a deep breath and climbed the ladder one rung at a time. She was beginning to trust these strangers. They seemed liked good people even if they held her captive at first. They ended up protecting her.  
The wind blew strongly around her causing her red hair to fly in every direction. At the top of the first ladder was… another ladder. Great, Namara thought.   
“The tunnel should be just ahead.” Cassandra informed them. “The path to the Temple lies just beyond it”  
“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asked.  
“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”  
“And your missing soldiers are somewhere in there?” Varric asked.  
“Along with whatever detained them.” Solas pointed out.   
Namara swallowed nervously.  
“We shall see soon enough.” Cassandra concluded.  
They continued up the ladder. Namara consistently had to keep brushing hair out of her eyes. She could barely see which rung she was grabbing onto. As she was moving it from her view, a strong gust of wind flew over her. With only one hand holding the ladder, she was ripped off of it. Her body fell, and Namara let out a scream before she was stopped suddenly. She looked up slowly, fear in her eyes.   
Solas was gripping her coat tightly, determination in his eyes.   
“M-ma serannas.” Was all Namara could manage.  
“I made a promise, didn’t I?” Solas said with a small smile.  
He pulled her up gently, so she could get back onto the ladder. Varric and Cassandra had already gotten to the top, looking down worriedly.   
She climbed as fast as she would allow herself to go and once she reached the top she collapsed on to the ground.   
“You alright, kid?” Varric asked at the same time Cassandra asked, “What happened?”  
“Wind. Stupid hair.” She mumbled. “Solas saved me from falling.”   
Varric offered a hand up. She took it.   
They reached the tunnels but Namara had a hard time with the staff. Her hands were shaking to much. Some of her spells bounced off the wall, one nearly hitting Cassandra. If she noticed, she didn’t mention anything about it.   
As she walked through the tunnels, Namara picked up some random bits from the sidelines, like a helmet too big for her head, some coins, and a dirk. She swung it around excitedly. Cassandra took it away immediately. She muttered something something too sharp something kid. Namara still felt it unfair that she could be put in charge of big decisions yet couldn’t hold the small dagger. Not that it would’ve done much for her anyway.  
The Seeker and the dwarf walked out of the building first.  
“Guess we found the soldiers.” Varric said with a sigh.   
When Namara made it to the top of the stairs, she was met with three corpses. Bloodied corpses.  
“That cannot be all of them.” Cassandra stated.   
Namara was focused on the bodies. She had only seen a dead body once, when someone died of old age in her clan. At the funeral. But, then, they celebrated his life. Now, there was nothing to celebrate and no time to mourn. Just another couple of soldiers who died trying to do their job.   
It was only until Varric said, “I’m leaving that to the kid, here.” that she was pulled from her train of thought.   
Namara blinked. “Huh? Yeah, yeah.”  
“You alright, kid?”  
She nodded quickly.   
Varric glanced at the bodies and then back at her. “Come on, kid. We’re almost to the temple.”   
She followed silently down the path until she heard the sound of fighting. She looked up to be met with a rift and soldiers. And more demons.   
Namara brought her staff out. How many demons were out there?   
She planted her feet in front of it and recalled how Solas had helped her close the previous the rifts. She reached out to it with her hand and felt the pressure around it shift. It steadied in the center of her palm, wanting to be released. Namara made a fist and for a moment there was silence on the battlefield.  
“Lady Cassandra!” One of the soldiers called with a tone of relief.   
“You’re alive.”  
“Just barely.”  
Out of nowhere, more demons came from the rift. Less than before, but still there. Namara felt like this was cheating. If she died, she didn’t get a second chance. Out of spite, she raised her hand to the rift and when the power was circling her hand, she closed it tightly. Just as before, the rift closed.   
Varric gave her a thumbs up while Solas said “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”  
Namara zoned out, staring at where the rift once was. She was actually saving people, fighting to end this. Mamae would be so proud when she found her. Of course, after scolding her for leaving the tent in the first place. And no one could make fun of her for spending all her time reading stories when they’d be asking for hers.   
Namara was drawn into the real world when she felt eyes on her.  
“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” Cassandra was saying.  
“The prisoner, the kid…? Then you…?”  
Namara really wished they would stop calling her ‘prisoner’.  
“It was worth trying to save.” Namara stated.  
“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”  
“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra told them.  
She nodded, “At once.” Namara watched as the soldiers moved as quickly as possible back the way they had come.  
“It seems the path ahead is clear of demons as well.” Solas pointed out.   
“Let’s hurry before that changes.” Cassandra pointed forward. “That’s the way to the Temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of late, and also not the best. It's been kind of long week, got myself into an accident I guess? And another family issue.


	4. What Was And What Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion occurs, and I finally get Namara out of the tutorial

Determination flooded Namara’s body. She was so close. She didn’t even seem to notice the fact that more ladders were up ahead. That didn’t stop Varric and Solas from keeping a careful eye on her as she quickly climbed down the ladders.   
“So… holes in the Fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?” Varric questioned as the continued down the snowy path.  
“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.” Solas answered.  
“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”   
“That is true.”  
“We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger has passed.”  
Namara hoped they would figure it out. It was very curious how such an event occurred, let alone who had the power to create a giant hole in the sky. And just to blow up a Temple? It seemed extra to her.  
The path turned to charred rock. Huge spikes stuck out from the dirt, the explosion frozen in time.   
“The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas said quietly.  
“Mamae.” She muttered, and ran forward as quickly as she could.  
“Namara, wait!” Some called from behind.   
But Namara remembered the way. While it was charred, she could still recognize where she was going. She ran through charred corpses, ignoring the smell. Mamae had to be here somewhere. Waiting for her to return. She had to be.   
She stopped when she reached what was left of the tents. There was nothing but corpses and small fires. Namara ran. She ran and ran until she reached where her tent was.   
A charred figure stood outside, hand reaching out as though pulling something back. Shock was on her face.  
On her back, a familiar staff that was now burning with everything else. But Namara could make out one engraving on the side. It was a tiny smiley face. Mamae had one just like it on her staff from when Namara carved it in when no one was looking.   
Namara took a step back, and covered her nose. She could smell her mother’s… flesh burning. She had come back to the tent, and the last thing she ever saw was her daughter had vanished.   
Tears ran down Namara’s face.

No.. this… this isn’t real. This cannot be happening. 

But it was as real as the cursed mark on her hand. This stupid accidental mark got her mamae killed. All because she wanted to find something interesting.

I guess I got my wish. 

Namara fell to her knees. The world turned grey. Every part of her body felt numb.   
The others had caught up to Namara, and stared at the girl with pity, despair, guilt. But she didn’t take her eyes off her mother and the mess she created.   
Eventually Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder,and said some comforting words, but they had to keep moving. Namara couldn't move. She put her hand as gently as possible on the burned body.   
"No..." she whispered.  
Cassandra tried to lead her away but, Namara screamed and fought to be closer to her mamae. She couldn't leave her. Not again. Not ever. She had to stay by her side. Cassandra tried pulling her away as carefully as she could, but ultimately it was Solas who got her to leave. He made a second promise to the little girl, and told her that they could send someone to get her mamae when the danger had passed. Namara trusted him.   
They walked through the ruined Temple, Namara keeping herself close to Solas. When they came through the other side, the Breach loomed over them closer than before. Everyone kept their eyes on it, except for Namara.   
Footsteps came from behind them and a voice said, “You’re here! Thank the Maker.”  
Leliana approached them and glanced over at Namara. “I assume she found her mother?”  
Namara hid herself completely behind the Seeker.  
“Yes, in the camps.”   
Namara shut her eyes tight. They made it sound like a too normal conversation as though she was just another body in the mass grave that her blast created. They hadn’t really cared about Mamae or her or any of it. They just wanted Namara to do a job.   
For a moment, she thought about refusing. Of course, that would mean the end of everything. And her clan was still out there. Namara realized they would never let her go back. She had killed her mamae and so many other people. She had nowhere else to go.  
Not only that, but that would make her mother’s death mean nothing. She won’t let her down again.  
So when Cassandra walked up to her and said, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Namara looked back with both grief and determination and nodded, and said, "For my mamae and for my clan."   
As they began walking a voice boomed out from seemingly nowhere.  
“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”   
“What… what are we hearing?” Cassandra asked nervously.  
“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Solas said.  
Namara, still in a state of grief and shock, kept moving forward unaffected by her surroundings. She even nearly walked into some red crystals if Varric hadn’t pulled her to the side.   
“Kid, watch out for that stuff! It’s dangerous.” Varric glared at it as though it had killed his family. “What’s it doing here?”  
“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it…” Solas explained.   
“Just whatever you do, don’t touch.”   
The party moved forward, and the same voice called out from the sky. “Keep the sacrifice still.”  
Another voice, female this time, called out, “Someone, help me!”  
Cassandra gasped. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”  
Namara stood looking up at the rift that was connected to the Breach. What was going on around here?  
Her hand flared up again, but Namara couldn’t feel the pain.  
“Someone, help me!” Justinia called out again.  
“Get back, you monster!” A third voice screamed.   
Namara took a step back in surprise. “That’s- that’s my voice!”  
Cassandra’s eyes landed on her. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you…”  
Light flashed throughout the area, and above the group a ghostly image appeared. A black shadow with red eyes stood in front of Divine Justinia who was bound by some time of magic. Namara saw herself run into the room and yell, “Get back, you monster!”  
The Divine looked at her desperately, “Run while you can! Warn them!”  
“We have an intruder.” The shadow man boomed. “Slay the elf.”  
Namara stared at him with intense hatred. She wanted to punch the shadow man in the face. More than that, she wanted him dead. She wanted to walk up and bash his face bloody with the end of her staff until he was nothing but a blood stain on the ground.   
“You were there!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”  
Namara shook her head. “I- I don’t remember.”  
Solas stared at the rift. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. Albeit temporarily.” He turned. “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”  
“That means demons!” Cassandra yelled to the soldiers. “Stand ready.”   
Namara looked up at Solas. “So, we’re sort of sewing up a hole in the world?” She asked.  
“An inept metaphor, but true all the same.” Solas agreed.  
Namara wasn’t sure what inept meant, but she took it as a compliment. “We’ve already closed rifts. This should be easy, right?”  
“If it were only that simple.”   
“Why not?”  
“Because, da’len, fate is never that kind. Remain at a safe distance from whatever comes through. I will cover you as best I can.”   
Namara shot him a confused look. What did fate have against it people? It couldn’t be all bad, could it? Fate had saved her from dying in the explosion. But it hadn’t saved mamae. Could fate really be that cruel?   
She raised her hand to the Breach. She wished her mamae was here. She’d know what to do and how to handle all this.   
It should’ve been her to live.   
But now the burden fell to Namara. She was the one who had to seal the Breach. She was the one who had to kill the shadow man.   
Kill.  
A strong word for a little girl. But she wanted nothing more than to see him dead.  
Energy formed around Namara has she reopened the rift. Part of her wanted to pull back, the pain was nearing too much. But she couldn’t let mamae down, not again. She wasn’t going to let any of these people down.   
Out of the rift came one the biggest, ugliest creatures Namara had laid her eyes on. It had fangs and way too many eyes. It’s tail whipped around it’s body, shooting electricity.  
Solas wouldn’t have had to told her to stay back, she would’ve kept as far away from that thing as possible.  
“Now!” 

Namara remembered sealing the rift. She remembered everyone’s worried faces and the pain everywhere. The world went dark, and Namara’s only thoughts were with her mamae. She dreamed of her body being nothing more than burned remains left in a broken temple. She dreamed of demons coming for her and hitting her over and over.   
Namara wanted to go home. She wanted everything to be normal again. 

When Namara woke up, she didn’t open her eyes right away. She felt something soft underneath her. For a moment, she had forgotten everything that had happened.   
She sat up quickly. “Ma-”   
Except this room wasn’t hers. It all came flooding back.   
“No…” Namara muttered quietly. “Mamae…”  
Another elf came through the door suddenly, holding a box. When she saw Namara sitting up, tears dripping down her face, she dropped it.   
“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” She backed up.  
“No, don’t worry about it. I’m just-”  
She fell to her knees. “I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.”  
“Can you tell me where we are?”  
“You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand.”  
Namara glanced down at the cursed mark. It glowed green for a moment, as if reminding her of the nightmare she found herself in.   
“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”  
“Three days?” Namara asked. “So we’re safe now? What happens next?”  
The girl looked overwhelmed and said, “I-I’m not sure. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘at once’!” She backed up toward the door.  
“Wait, I still-”  
“‘At once’, she said!” Namara watched as the girl went out into the cold.  
Namara blinked and stood from the bed. She felt weak still, but pushed forward anyway. The girl’s box contained only a few stupid healing herbs.   
Namara was left alone to the face the truth of what happened.  
Her mamae was dead.  
All those people, dead.  
She was traitor to her clan.  
She was all alone.  
And it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short however I'll probably update again some time this week!


	5. The Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namara has some choices to make.

Namara threw the box of herbs across the room. It wasn’t fair. She was supposed to go home by now. Instead she was back with the shems and left to do Creator knows what. Maybe they were finally going to execute her for killing their holy lady. Or for not being able to close the Breach. Maybe they thought she left their on purpose. Part of her didn’t care what the stupid shems thought what she did and didn’t do. The other part was terrified. She had been in that room with the monster. What if she had done something to set this whole thing off without even knowing it?  
Namara decided she did not want to go see the Seeker. She came here for one reason and that was to learn about what was happening at the Conclave. She had to go back to the clan and explain what happened. Maybe they would understand that she hadn’t meant to play a part in this. And even if they didn’t, Namara would rather have them punish her than the shems.  
Namara bolted out the door and into the freezing cold. A crowd of people were waiting outside and as she made her way down the stone path, they pointed and whispered.  
“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”  
“Hush, we shouldn’t disturb her.”  
“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”  
“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”  
“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her!”  
Namara looked around at all these people with a confused expression. Why were they calling her Herald? And what did that have to do with Andraste. Namara was a Dalish elf, she didn’t even believe in the burning lady. Namara hoped they would turn away, but they kept staring at her like she had came from the heavens.  
Namara turned and ran back behind the cabin and waited. She was becoming very aware of how cold it was outside. She had only been dressed in a tunic and baggy trousers.  
When she thought she heard the voice die down, she stood up from the cold, and turned slowly, only to be met with the Seeker. Namara didn’t bother running, she was too cold to even make it far.  
She was definitely in huge trouble for this.  
But Cassandra only said, “I was told you had awaken, but when you did not come to the Chantry, we began to worry.”  
Namara looked up. Worried? Why would she be worried about her? Namara hadn’t done any of what she was told. She hadn’t stayed in the tent, she hadn’t gone to the Chantry, she didn’t even close the Breach-  
“No, you weren’t.” Namara stated, the realization dawning on her. “You were worried about the mark.”  
Cassandra paused for a moment before gently asking, “Does it bother you.”  
Namara closed her eyes. “It wasn’t enough. It couldn’t close the Breach. What’s the point of it if it can’t even do one simple task?”  
“You did everything we asked of you.”  
Namara shook her head. If she had, then the Breach wouldn’t be in the sky. People wouldn’t be treating her differently. She would’ve been able to go home.  
“Why was I given this dumb mark!?” She yelled. “Because of this stupid thing people are treating me like a freak! Cause of this, my mamae is dead! I will never hear her voice again! She’ll never be able to hug me or read to me ever again. Because of this green mark, I’m all alone!”  
Angry tears ran down her face. Quietly she said, “I just want to go home.”  
Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder. “I apologize. We asked much of you without thinking of the toll it would take. If you would like, we could further discuss this after we go inside.”  
Namara sniffled and nodded.  
She lead the child through the village. The crowd from before was gone, and Namara was only getting the occasional glance. The Seeker’s presence was helping. She led her to the Chantry where Namara had first been dragged out of. She was a bit nervous about going back in, but the sudden warmth that came from inside scared it away. They walked together down a red carpet, at the end a giant oak door waited.  
Leliana and Chancellor Roderick were already in there and already arguing. When the Chancellor laid eyes on Namara, he pointed and ordered, “Chain her. I want her prepared to travel to the capital for trial.”  
“Disregard that.” Cassandra told the soldiers. “And leave us.”  
They saluted and left.  
“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Chancellor Roderick spat.  
“The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”  
“I’m sorry.” Namara said, her head lowered. “I tried my best.”  
“‘Sorry’ doesn’t excuse you from the thousands of deaths you caused, including the death of the Divine! The elf failed, Seeker. For all we know, she intended it to be this way.” The Chancellor argued.  
“I do not believe that.” Cassandra said. “Have care, Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face.”  
“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana remarked. “Perhaps they died with the others- or have allies who yet live.”  
“I am suspect?” He asked in disbelief.  
“You, and many others.”  
“But not the prisoner.” The Chancellor took a step toward her, causing Namara to retreat closer to Cassandra. She felt as though her and Leliana were on her side, but the Chancellor was nothing but a bully.  
“I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Cassandra argued.  
“So the child’s survival, the thing on her hand- all a coincidence?”  
“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”  
“I don’t know what that means.” Namara muttered.  
“The Maker smiles on you, and sent you to us in a time of great need.” Cassandra offered.  
Namara raised an eyebrow. That didn’t make any sense. Why would the Maker send a Dalish kid who doesn’t even believe in Him to help a group of shems?  
“I wasn’t sent by a God, I was sent by my clan. And why would the Maker send a kid?”  
“I do not know. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”  
But Namara still didn’t know why. Why did she live and get this mark placed on her hand? Was she destined to save her people? The world? She was needed to do something huge and she had no idea how.  
Leliana approached her and stared at her with a calculating gaze. “The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope at closing it.”  
“This is not for you to decide!”  
Cassandra slammed a giant book down on the table, an eye at the center. Namara’s eyes widened. The amount of stories those pages could contain. She could spend hours lost inside the book if she wanted to.  
Cassandra pointed to it. “You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”  
Namara didn’t like the sound of that. It seemed like something scary men with big swords would join as an excuse to hurt innocent people.  
Cassandra marched up to the Chancellor, making him seem small. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.”  
The Chancellor said nothing as he walked out, his face red with anger.  
Leliana looked down at the book. “This is the Divine’ directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”  
“But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side.”  
“What’s the Inquisition of old? Sounds like the name you’d give the bad guys who burn homes down.” Namara commented.  
Leliana raised an eyebrow and Cassandra crossed her arms with a confused look on her face.  
“Or maybe not.”  
“It preceded the Chantry: People who banned together to restore order in a world gone mad.” Leliana explained.  
“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”  
Namara nodded. She was almost right. They were people with the same armor and the same thoughts. They were people who stopped the chaos.  
Namara took a deep breath. She knew she was only a child but she was everyone’s last hope. She was the only who who could close the Breach. She could do this. Mamae would want her to do this.  
“If you are truly going to restore order…”  
“That is the plan.”  
“Then, I want to help. I want to seal the Breach, and get justice for Mamae.”  
Leliana smiled at her, and Cassandra held out her hand. Namara shook in firmly like an adult.  
It was time for her to start her own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya there would be another. Love all of you <3


	6. A Little Girl and A Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namara makes some new friends and reflects on what's happened to her.

Leliana had left the room to gather the Ambassador and the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. Meanwhile, Cassandra had begun filling the child in on the start of a new plan.   
“What’s important is that your mark is stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed-provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”  
Namara’s eyes widened. “Put- put more power into it? That’s insane. It’s already done so much with the power it does have!”  
“And people call me pessimist.” Cassandra commented.  
“I don’t know what that means.”  
Before Cassandra could explain, the door opened and Leliana walked back in along with a woman wearing a pretty purple and gold dress and a man with a furry blanket around his shoulders and a thin scar. She had seen that scar before.  
She looked up at him. “I remember you from the Conclave. Scar man.” She gasped. “Wait, sorry, that’s rude. Mamae says-” She stopped herself. She could no longer speak of her mother in present terms. A tear drop threatened to fall from her eye.  
His smile was gentle as he put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m Commander Cullen. I heard of your work in the valley. You’re very brave.”  
Namara’s smile was brought back. “Thanks! I had a bit of help though.”  
“I am pleased you survived at the least.”  
“Me too.”   
Cassandra looked to the other woman. “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”  
“Andaran Atish’an” She chimed.  
“You speak elven?” Namara asked excitedly.   
“You’ve just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.”  
Namara’s smile fell a bit, but it showed that people, or at least person, was trying to show her kindness, and didn’t just care for her mark.  
“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”  
“My position here involves a degree of-” she began  
“Leliana is our spymaster.” Cassandra stated.  
“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.” Leliana commented.  
“That’s a bunch of impressive titles.” Namara said, before remembering her manners. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”  
“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra continued.  
“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana determined.  
“And I still disagree.” The Commander said. “The Templars could serve just as well.”  
“Templars?” Namara questioned. “How are a group of men swinging swords around going to help?”  
“Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-”  
“Pure speculation.” Leliana remarked.  
“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” Cullen stated.  
“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet.” Josephine pointed out. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- and you, specifically.”   
“Can’t we just ignore them?” Namara asked, hopefully.   
“If only that were possible.” Leliana said.  
“Some are calling you- a Dalish elf- the ‘Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry.”  
“Why? Who’s Herald?” Namara asked.  
Cassandra shook her head. “Herald, meaning you are a messenger from Andraste.”  
“Just how am I, a Dalish elf, the Herald of Andraste?” Namara asked. “It doesn’t make any sense!”  
“People saw what you did at the Temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing.” Cassandra explained. “They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”  
“Even if we had tried to stop that view from spreading-” Leliana started.  
“Which we have not.” Added Cassandra.  
“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”  
“It’s quite the title isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked.  
Namara felt overwhelmed by it. She couldn’t handle a group of people watching her on the street, but the entire world? That was too much.  
“They’re wrong.” Namara stated. “I- I’m not a Herald to anyone. I'm nobody but me."   
Cullen chuckled. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”  
“People are desperate for a sign of hope.” Leliana explained. “For some, you’re that sign.”  
“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine said.  
“Shouldn’t they be more concerned with the giant hole in the sky? Have they forgotten demons are pouring from the sky?”  
“They haven’t forgotten, they just don’t think we can stop it.” Cullen said.  
“The Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse.” The Ambassador continued.   
“There is something you can do.” Leliana said. “A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”  
Namara’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected to be allowed to go out and do anything other than seal rifts. “I- I’ll see what she has to say.”  
“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”  
“Look for other opportunities to extend the Inquisitions influence while you’re there.” Cullen recommended.  
“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”  
“Are you sure it should be me? I’ve never done anything in like this.”   
In her clan, Namara did nothing but read and practice magic. She never had to convince someone to do anything like this. How was she supposed to do any of that?  
“People will listen to you.” Cassandra assured her. “To them, you are our last hope. In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to Namara.”

Namara stepped out of the Chantry after getting proper clothing for the cold, feeling more confused than when she walked in. By tomorrow, she would be out in the Hinterlands, looking for ways to expand influence in the Inquisition in order to help bring down the Breach, and to get the Chantry to leave them alone. Namara never thought she’d be in a situation like this. How could she possibly do any of this?   
She walked slowly back to her cabin deep in thought, when a voice called out, “Hey, kid!”  
She turned to see Varric standing next to a small camp fire. A smile emerged on her face and she made her way over to him.   
“Glad to see you’re up and about again. Are you holding up all right?”  
Namara sat down next to fire and shook her head. As the sun set, the light from the fire flickered across her face, making her dark stare seem even more depressing and hopeless. “So many good people didn’t make it off the mountain. I just don’t understand any of it. A few days ago I was just Namara. I was supposed to go to Conclave with… mamae, and then go back. I was me. And now I have no idea what’s happening anymore.”  
From Namara’s view, all she had done was fall from the sky, fixed a hole and people suddenly thought she was sent from Andraste. Stupid. Did any of them think maybe her Gods sent her? Maybe Mythal or Falon’Din.   
One of them had to have saved her because she had ‘providence’.   
“That makes two of us, kid.”  
“I can’t believe any of this is really happening.”   
Varric seemed to notice her discomfort on the topic and instead asked, “You mentioned you like to read, kid?”   
Namara nodded. She lost track of how long they talked for. An hour, maybe two. He told her some of the Champion, the PG parts anyway. The only part she had ever heard was about the mage who blew up the Chantry. She wondered how he lived with knowing he had snuffed out innocent lives.   
Varric even spent quite a bit of time on Bianca. If Namara hadn’t known any better she would’ve assumed she was a real person.   
Eventually her eyes started to droop and sleepiness drew close. Varric led her back to the cabin which now had an Inquisition banner hanging out the front of it.   
Varric said his ‘good nights’ and left her alone in the big cozy cabin. Namara didn’t like it. She was used to sleeping with her clan and her mamae reading softly to her as she slept. She would be able to hear nature all around her, but now all it was just people.   
Namara curled herself into a small ball and found herself crying. And she didn’t stop until she had finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy look who finally updated! me! i hope yall have a nice day <33

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I plan on trying to get this updated at least every week!! I hope yall enjoyed the start of this!


End file.
